le retour de majin
by xarinam
Summary: et si le côté majin de végéta sortait de son corps pour devenir une vrai personne, que ferait-il? est-ce qu'il kidnaperait végéta? et si c'était le cas qui le sauverait? non yaoi dsl c'est une vieille fic que j'ai retrouvé


_Aïe mon crane, mais où suis-je ?

_Enfin réveillé végéta ?

je leva les yeux et vis majin végéta et tous me revint en tête.  
Quelques heures auparavant : san goku était parti on ne sais où et je m'ennuiais à mourir.  
Quand soudain j'avais sentis une énergie énorme. Je pensais que c'était san goku et je décidais d'aller voir. Mais quand j'arrivais sur place j'était surpris de voir que ce n'était pas san goku et en m'approchant je vis que c'était Majin végéta.  
Il se tourna vers moi et m'envoya une vague déferlante je l'esquiva facilement mais il fonça sur moi, et un combat acharné commença.  
A la fin je décida de rassembler toutes mes forces et de faire un final flash mais Majin végéta fit de même et puis plus rien mais vu dans l'état où j'étais mon final flash ne devait pas être assé puissant et je m'étais pris le final flash du Majin de plein fouet.

_DSL mon pauvre végéta mais j'ai d'autre choses à faire.

Je me débatis pour me libérer car ce lache de Majin m'avait attaché les poignets et les chevilles à un mur mais dès que je bougeais je souffrais.  
A force de me débattre je m'étais épuisé et pour rien !  
Puis Majin revint et quand il me vit si épuisé il se mit à rire.

_Tu ai si pitoyable, tu me fais pitié!

_Venant du roi des laches je prend ça comme un compliment ... GOUFF !!

Majin végéta me mit un coup de poing si fort que j'entendit même le crackement de mes os.

_Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le lache ! et là majin me donna plusieurs coups à la tête et sur mes cô au bout d'un moment il recula d'un pas et dit :

_Tu me fais tellement pitié que je vais en finir avec toi.

Il prépara une boule de ki assez puissante pour me détruire et quand je croyais que j'allais mourir san goku apparut et envoya Majin un peu plus loin en lui donnant un coup de san goku s'approcha de moi et me détacha.

_Végéta esque ça va ?

_Oui sa peu aller, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il a fait un puzzle avec mes cô comment m'as tu retrouvés ?

_J'étais allé m'entrainer sur la planètes des dieux quand j'avais sentis deux grandes puissances et quand je suis arrivé sur terre je ne sentais plus les puissances et quand tu as énervé Majin végéta sa puissance avait un peu augmenté mais c'était assez pour que je le localise.

_Je comprend mieu maintenant.

Soudain Majin végéta réapparut.

_Végéta est tu en état de te battre?

_Non, je ne pense pas.

_Pas de problême reste là, me dit san goku en me déposant sur un côté de la pièce.

Puis le combat de san goku et Majin végéta commença et il était té Majin goku le chercha du regard mais il ne le trouva pas quand soudain Majin réapparut derrière san goku.

_Attention san goku !!!

_Quoi ?

_Prends ça BIG BANG ATTACK !!!

_AH !!!

_Végéta, esque sa va ? (vous pensiez que c'était san goku qui c'était pris le big bang attack ? et bein non végéta l'avais poussé au dernier moment et c'était pris le big bang de plein fouet.)

San goku courrut auprès de végéta qui ne se relevait pas .

_Végéta répond moi, pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment GEUF GEUF peut-être parceque tu es mon seul et véritable ami et je ne veux pas que tu meure GEUF GEUF.

_Ne parle pas trop végéta où tu risque de mourir.

_Je peux te demander une dernière faveur ?

_Vas-y.

_Promet moi de nous débarrasser de lui.

_Je te le te vengerais.

Après ça je ne vis plus rien.

San goku hurla et il était telle ment en collère qu'il se tranforma en super sayan de niveaux 3.

_Il est vraiment stupide il ce sacrifie pour quelqu'un qu'il a essayé de le tuer a plusieurs reprises!

_Ferme la ! Je t'interdit de dire du mal de végéta.

Il se rua sur Majin et lui infligea des centaines de coups, Majin n'avait plus aucun chance mais dans un dernier espoir il me visa car il savait que je n'étais pas encore mort.

Mais san goku se téléporta juste devant lui et lui rettena le bras pour l'empêcher de m' tout en le tenant san goku lui fit un super kaméhaméha qui détruisit Majin végé san goku reprit sa forme normal et courrut vers moi.

_Réveille toi végéta je t'en supplie.

Mais pas de réponse.

San goku me prit dans ses bras et se téléporta dans le palais de Dende où il trouva Mr Popo.

_Mr Popo appelé Dende svp.

_Et pourquoi voulez-vous voir le très haut ?

_Mais vous voyez pas que végéta est gravement blessé !!!!!!

_D'accord je vais le chercher, mais en attendant vous pouvez allez le mettre dans le lit de la salle là bas.

San goku s'executa et deux minutes plus tard Dende entra.

_Mais quesqu'y est arrivé à végéta ?

_Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais peux tu soigner végéta ?

_Oui, mais il restera évanouï pendant un bon moment.

Dende se pencha sur végéta et lui soigna toutes ces blessures.  
Puis san goku lui expliqua tous ce qui c'était passé puis Dende nous laissa tous seul.

Au bout de deux heures je me réveilla enfin, j'avais vraiment mal au crane et je remarqua que san goku c'était endormi sur moi mais j'étais trop fatigué pour l'enlever et de toute façon il avait le droit de se reposer après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, c'était grace à lui que j'étais encore vivant.  
Au bout d'un moment il se réveilla enfin.

_DSL végéta je me suis endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

_Pas grave.

_Au fait tu te sens mieux ?

_Oui j'ai juste un peu mal au crane.

_T'en mieux.

Pendant qu'on mangeait il me posa une question :

_Et végéta quesque tu vas faire maintenant ?

_Je vais surement continuer à m'entrainer ...

_OK alors je vais m'entrainer avec toi.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Quand tu t'entrainne pas avec moi il t'arrive quelque chose et comme ça on pourrat progresser beaucoup plus vite.

_De toute façon tu me laisse pas le choi, je suppose.

_Et oui!

fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira bien (je sais sa change beaucoup de mes yaois XD) alors je m'escuse si il n'y a pas de majuscule et si il y a des fautes d'othographes mais cette fic je l'ai écrit il y a plus de deux ans et j'étais encore plus nul en orthographe.


End file.
